


artificial paradise

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Space, Extinction, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: “You know this means you will not have your much awaited son.” Jaehyun’s normally sweet face is twisted into a frown. It doesn’t suit him, and Yuta makes sure to smooth the lines on his forehead with his thumb.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	artificial paradise

**Author's Note:**

> here's an ABO with a twist, hope u enjoy

Naelia is nothing remarkable for a planet that’s supposed to be the salvation of humankind. It has no natural bodies of water, no breathable air. The skies are deep blue, beautiful in its glory but unforgiving for a civilization of displaced humans.

Yuta is so engrossed with his internal conflict that he fails to hear his door sliding open until he feels the gust of icy, artificial wind.

Strong arms wrap around his middle, engulfing him completely. Jaehyun smells nothing like other alphas, even though he shares the same genome with possibly a thousand others in their little blue haven.

“Are you ready?” Yuta worldlessly nods. Jaehyun’s arms are warm and sturdy and they provide comfort where it is needed. Yuta will never be ready but if not him, no one else will.

Their world is small and stagnant but it’s everything they have. It’s been a millennia since humans found respite amidst the overwhelming void of space. Survival was priority, and the extinction of the opposite gender ensured that their future would be permanently compromised. The one thing that saved them was the very reason for Yuta’s suffering.

“Yes.” Jaehyun slips the remote control in his hand and it’s so small and unassuming but he knows he’s holding the fate of his race on the palm of his hand.

“Don’t you dare hesitate.” His lover sounds desperate, sensing Yuta’s crippling anxiety through their bond. He has to do this, for all of those that have been branded omegas, forced to carry the burden of their survival on their back, and for those who lost their lives fighting the system.

“You press this button and all of this will be over. All the pods will be destroyed, the datas, the embryos.” There’s no guarantee that humans will not find another way to reproduce without the DNA of the original colonizers which they’d prudently preserved for a thousand years but for now, the promise of a temporary freedom is enough.

“You know this means you will not have your much awaited son.” Jaehyun’s normally sweet face is twisted into a frown. It doesn’t suit him, and Yuta makes sure to smooth the lines on his forehead with his thumb.

“That doesn’t matter to me.”

“You’ve always dreamed of a family.”

“I dreamed of a family with you, only you, and I won’t let you be used, not by anyone, not even myself.”

Yuta’s gene is one of its kind. He’s one of the few surviving omegas of oriental descent. He’s a prized commodity, completely out of reach for a common born alpha like Jaehyun. He’s been assigned for those with political pedigree at birth. Protesting will not keep him from his fate and neither will a bond with the man he has given his heart to.

“You won’t be using me. I would have given you that and more.” If Jaehyun asks for ten of them, he knows he will not say no to each one. He will have his son, with his nose and his dimples and his lovely lips, but if Yuta presses the button, he will be taking that away too.

“You are enough for me. We are enough for each other, and there’s no way I would raise a child in this world and subject them to the same thing we’ve been put through.”

Jaehyun punctuates each word with a kiss down Yuta’s neck. He grips the arm around him and uses the moment to calm his worries. Jaehyun will be with him, no matter what, even if it means losing the reason for which he had been kept alive.

“Half a million life for my own…” He trails off softly.

“Half a million life for yours and for every omega on this planet.” Jaehyun whispers back.

The door slides open again and this time the footsteps are quieter and less intruding. Yuta knows it’s Mark from the sharp scent of an alpha that has yet to fully mature. They both look up in time to see the younger boy turn away in embarrassment after finding them in each other’s embrace.

It isn’t the first time he’s walked into a similar scenario, but Mark remains to be one of the easiest to fluster.

“The bombs are all in place. Donghyuck secured the connections in the vaults where the preserved DNAs are kept. All you have to do now is activate them.” Both Jaehyun and Mark eye the remote in Yuta’s hand. They wouldn’t be able to get this far without help from everyone who wanted out of the system, and they all trust Yuta to finish what they’ve started. To annihilate what remains of mankind, clinging pathetically to continued existence at the expense of their humanity.

After tonight, there will never be another child born in Naelia.

“And the ship? Have you boarded everyone?” Jaehyun’s voice switches to his default leader tone. He’ll make a good leader, he already has the makings of one, if only his birth hadn’t condemned him to a fate of hard labor.

“Yes captain, all of the crew are on board. Doyoung had also already established a connection with an inhabited planet in Andromeda where we can dock and refuel.”

“Then we leave at my signal.”

“Understood.” Mark slips behind the door as quietly as he came and the holographic walls activate, sending the room into a shock of blue light. The walls mimic the life under the oceans of Earth, the creatures long extinct and the underwater plants they can only grow in the labs now.

“Are you sure you’re ready to be on the run from Naelia forever?” Yuta asks a final time, toying with the remote.

“I won’t be alone.” He looks through his window one final time, at the only world he has ever known and remembers that home is not Naelia. Home is with Jaehyun, and wherever that may be. In a different planet, a different galaxy or forever floating in space.

He twists in Jaehyun’s hold and pulls him down so he can nuzzle his neck where his bite mark is stark against the fair skin. This world has designed Yuta down to the strands of his DNA but they failed to deprive him of one crucial thing: love.

With a gentle tug he captures Jaehyun’s lips in a kiss of promise, lets him inhale a lungful of his brand of power as he presses the button firmly.


End file.
